


Tanaka x Ennoshita

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Ennoshita discovered he was in love with Tanaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka x Ennoshita

He is a dork.  
He is the biggest dork of all dorks.  
He is the dork prince of the dork galaxy.  
But he's so darn cute. 

Tanaka Ryunosuke is passed out in the gym with his shirt lying somewhere that is not on his upper body. If he wanted to get Ennoshita's attention then he succeded. Tanaka without a shirt on is Ennoshita's guilty pleasure, although he would never admit that, not to anyone, not even to himself. Tanaka is sleeping sitting up, leaning against the wall by the door with obvious fatigue on his features. 

Despite his normally rowdy behaviour and late arrivals, he was always a hard worker, a team player. Lately, he's been first in, last out. No-one is really sure of his hours but by first period he's always asleep at his desk and stays that way for the rest of the day until afternoon practice where he is still spiking the balls he's served himself. From the determined look on his features it almost feels like Tanaka has the idea that his improvement alone is enough to make us or break us as a team. 

No-one has the heart to wake Tanaka, especially Ennoshita.   
Everyone works silently around the bald Second-Year in attempt not to wake him and one by one they all file out until it's just Tanaka and Enoshita left. He wants more than anything for his team-mate to be able to have a full rest and he doesn't trust himself not to sit there like a stalker and watch him. So, to fill the time, Ennoshita begins to pack his things and make sure that the gym equipment is all packed away and the windows and doors are closed bar the door they will exit.   
Doing this doesn't take up much time, not enough for Tanaka to have a decent nap. 

Ennoshita then tries to do the only thing he can think of.   
He settles beside the fellow Second-Year and pulls out his text-books, studying for exams in the following weeks but he finds his eyes are drawn to Tanaka's bare chest and his cheeks quickly burn a violent pink. 

Tanaka is made of muscle in all the right places which spell out athlete, as well as his height and weight. Tanaka is made of bruises, all varying in colour and sizes across his body and it makes Ennoshita's heart jump. He wants to kiss all the bruises as though that could stop them from hurting. 

Knowing that Tanaka is in the room and there is no sound echoing around the gymnasium puts Ennoshita on edge. Tanaka is loud and proud and always lets you know when he is in the room. Right now, there is silence, but Ennoshita is painfully aware of Tanaka's half naked presence at his side. He can feel Tanaka's natural heat radiating off his body and onto his own and he wants to bask himself in it, wrap himself in all that is Tanaka and he finds himself embarrassed. What would his team-mates think if they knew he felt this way? What would his parents think? Oh god, what would Tanaka think if he found out? The thought alone is enough to make his stomach queasy. 

Ennoshita reaches for anything to help him breathe, finding the struggle all to real at this moment and when his hand clenches around cloth, without thinking or even discovering what the item is, he pulls it to his nose. That should have been the end of him. 

It was #5.  
It was Tanaka's jersey.   
Ennoshita breathed in Tanaka's jersey...  
He really was going to puke. 

Ennoshita, although embarrassed, does the only thing that stopped him last time.  
He breathes in through Tanaka's jersey, closing his eyes and praying that Tanaka doesn't wake.   
He tries to pretend that the item of clothing isn't Tanaka's ripped off shirt but he can't when it smells of sweat and rubbed off lynx deodorant and the honey chicken he ate before practice. Ennoshita wants to swim in this smell, he wants to stay in the scent of it forever. Tanaka. Tanaka's signiture scent. 

The scent of his shirt isn't just that, it's the endless images and possibilities that came with it.  
Ennoshita see's the endless times he's ripped it off because he gets too excited, he see's the amount of times Mrs. Tanaka has to wash it as the bald male has spilt food on it. He sees it hanging neatly on his closet door, swaying proudly. He see's Tanaka wearing it on a weekend morning, being too tired to shower the night before and playing video games. He see's all the things he wishes to be true. He want's these innocent moments he's thought so much of to be true. He wishes more than anything to be apart of them but he knows he isn't. Tanaka is too in love with Shimizu to even consider the possibility of being gay, to even consider the possibility of being with Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita wishes life wasn't as complicated as he just made it.   
Why did he just have to discover a life his crush has without him?  
Why did he have to make something so innocent seem so wrong?  
What will people think?  
What will everyone think of the Ennoshita's son?  
The son who fell in love with another boy.  
He can see everyone laughing now.

With a broken heart and tears pooling in his eyes, Ennoshita forces the shirt into Tanaka's lap and out of his hands when his knuckles brush the warm flesh of Tanaka's bare skin. His skin is smooth of soft, ridged in all the right places and if he wasn't royally screwed before he was now. Ennoshita was in love with Tanaka and he didn't know what to do.

When Tanaka wakes, a chill is coming through the door and Ennoshita is asleep, curled close to his side and he wonders why the fellow Second-Year didn't just wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like!  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like!
> 
> Thanking you!


End file.
